Surving The Storm
by Mistress Steff
Summary: What if Ichigo Kurosaki died instead of his mother, on that fateful day when the Grand Fisher attacked our little Ichigo lived up to his name and protected his mother. Will Ichigo survive the storm? Or will he and everything he now holds dear be destroyed? Warnings: Character death, Etc. This is my first fanfic so if there are any spelling errors etc. plz pm me or comment, Enjoy!
1. DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!

**AN**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own bleach for my clothes :(, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Hi luvies first fic', hope u like :)**

**...**

"Ichigo, MY SON! No!" a hazy voice screamed, I felt unimaginable pain . . . then, blissful peace.

"Move you little pest!" or not, I jumped up and scurried away from the large threatening man, he growled "Scram kid" and I was running for my life.

That was the day, I Ichigo Kurosaki Died.

...

I stopped a little way away panting

What the Hell! Why did he do that to me?

"Hey kid, what's ya name?" said a boy who looked to be about my age, 9

"Ummm I-Ichigo" I stuttered

"Well Strawberry. I'm Isamu" the boy said

"DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!" I yell enraged

"STRAWBERRY! STRAWBERRY! STRAWBERRY!" he yells laughing

I run over and hit him on the head,

"Owwww ok I'll call you Ichi', you call me Isa'" he says

I nod in agreement.

...

"STOP YOU THEIF!" the angry shop keeper yelled

I was off running for my life, alone. As the old man's son chased me through the streets of Zaraki, the 80th district in the North Rukon.

I was gasping by the time I reached the rubble of a small shack hidden in the woods.

The place brought back memories from a sad time, a horrible time. . .

A month earlier

...

"Ichi', hurry, hurry!" Isamu yelled

"What" I said tiredly

"It's Kazumi Oba-Chan, she's hurt!"

"What NO!" I scream rushing outside our little shack

"Oba-Chan, Oba-Chan" we screamed in unison

"Oba-Chan, please wake up," I screamed "please!"

Isamu tore strips off our ragged clothes, but I knew it wouldn't be enough, the bleeding was too heavy. The gash that reached from her left shoulder all the way across her frail body was just too large.

"Ichi', Isa', stop" Oba-Chan croaked, her chest heaving in a last ditch attempt to stay alive

"No Oba-Chan, we won't lose you!" I cry "we can't."

"I'm s-sorry boys, but th-the monster, the monster. Y-you m-mu-must run, g-get away from-from here" her voice faded off

"Oba-Chan, NO!" we screamed "You can't go, NO" we sob

A large growling sound comes from across the clearing, we slowly turn around and as we do we see a hideous monster behind us, we freeze with fear

"Flesh, Food!" the monster cried out

"Ichi'" Isamu said "GO, RUN, I must avenge Kazumi Oba-Chan!"

"No Isa', No!" I cry "You can't!"

"Just go Ichi'!" he said shoving me down the hill that we lived upon.

I fell down and down, finally stopping to crash into a large tree,

"Isa', Isa'!" I scream

I could hear the sound of fighting above me,

"Isa" A loud scream and all was silent,

I scramble for the pathway up the hill and as I finally reach the top, panting I scream, there was blood everywhere, and amongst the rubble of our crushed home stood the monster,

"I had a nice meal, but I'm still hungry," the beast growled

I scream and rushed at it, my mind filled with rage! My vision turning blood red,

"You monster" I screech "Give, them BACK!" I screamed as I picked up a sharp stick, I hurl myself at the beast, the stick slides off the slimy skin, but I cling to it's arm,

"You little pest" the beast cried, annoyed

He lifted his arm to his mouth, and I clung on for dear life hovering just meters from that large mouth,

"AAAAH SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed in terror

As the monsters mouth loomed ever closer I screamed in terror, my grip slipping on the slimy body, I squeeze my eyes close then. . .

I'm falling again but when I expect to land in the monsters mouth I don't, instead a pair of strong arms grip me as I hear the monsters scream of pain fade off into nothingness, I whimper and cry out in terror scrambling out of the arms holding me, I land on the ground in a heap,

"Woah, woah, kid calm down, ne?" the man says

"w-who are you?" I ask nervously

The man before me was wearing a full black outfit, no tears or frays and as I look down I notice he was actually wearing shoes, he must come from one of the higher districts, as no one I know wears shoes!

"I'm, Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of the 9th squad, and you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" I mumble

"Little Strawberry eh?" he laugh's

"My name is not STRAWBERRY, it means One Who Protects!" I rush over to whack him like I would Isamu and then realise I can't due to his height, I start crying as the realisation dawns upon me that I would never be able to do anything with Isamu or Kazumi Oba-Chan. I sob collapsing on the ground in front of Shuhei.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" he says

"I-Isamu" I cry "And Kazumi Oba-Chan" I look over in the direction of her body only to see it start to vanish

"No Kazumi Oba-Chan, No" I cry rushing over to the place where her body once was

"It's your entire fault!" I cry, "if only you had gotten here earlier, none of this would be happening, Isamu and Kazumi Oba-Chan wouldn't be, d-dead!" I yell

Then I scramble up running away from Shuhei, I run into the forest, crashing into trees on the way, I trip and fall but jump up again continuing my dash through the hazardous forest

"Ichigo, STOP!" I hear Shuhei call from behind me but I keep rushing through the forest till his voice can no longer be heard. I trip again but this time I don't get up I bash my head against a rock and everything went black.

...

I shake my head and try to forget the painful memories

"Hey kid I thought I might find you here" an all too familiar voice called

"Go away" I say, "I still blame you!"

"I know I should've come sooner, but I have a question to ask?" he said "Will you come back to the Sereti with me?"

**...**

**AN**

**Cliffy, I'm just so evil. I try! XD**

**So Luvies plz be nice this is my first fic' ever, I would like constructive criticism though, and if I spelled anything wrong sorry, and plz tell me, I didn't have anyone look over this, sorry also**

**Oba-Chan = Grandma (I think) & Ne = ok (I think) correct me if I'm wrong**

**For any confusion, Ichigo can mean Strawberry, 15, or as Ichigo Says "One Who Protects"**

**Thx for reading all my babbling XD**

**I luv reading fic's like this so I hope it's good**

**Luv u all **

**Also I might not be able to update to much as I have nap-plan and assignments all this week, but I'll try**

**B-Bye Luvies**

**...**


	2. VOICES IN MY HEAD

**Hai Luvies, here is chapter 2!**

Previously :

_"Hey kid I thought I might find you here" an all to familiar voice called_

_"Go away" I say, "I still blame you!"_

_"I know I should've come sooner, but I have a question to ask?" he said "Will you come back to the Sereti with me?"_

** ...**

"NO!" I yell enraged, "I'LL NEVER GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" "Well I can't leave you alone, kid." he answered "So, I'll have to follow you!" "Well, whatever, Fine! You can follow me to your hearts content, I'll just ignore you!' "Suit yourself, if you change your mind, I'll be around." then he vanished in a quick flash

"Scram kid!" "Yeah MOVE!' random people shouted as I made my way through the 70th district, all of that commotion with shuhei happened just over 4 months ago and winter was just starting. I've been wandering around ever since, just walking from district to district, I hadn't seen Shuhei again . . .

I continue my journey longing for the company of other humans, then I here a low growl in my head, much like the sound from the monster all those months ago but mixed with my(?) voice, "KINNGGGGG, OH KINNGGGGG!" The devilish voice proclaimed "WHAT!?" I jump looking around, I'm alone. "Not'ing much, just here chilling if you need some company." It growled "Who are you?" I question, this time in my head "Part of you king," It stated "The darker part." A whispered sentence "Will you stop calling me that! Just leave me alone!" The dark, ethereal presence vanished leaving me all alone again, just me and my jumbled thoughts.

Moments later comes a low growling, I look around and what i see makes memories of That Day pour into my head, I shake them away and stare at the monster advancing on me. "OOOH WHAT LOVLEY SPIRITUAL PRESSURE!" the beast squealed I stare in horror, Goosebumps erupting on my pale skin, shivers wracking my small frame.

I am no longer in control, I can only stare around me at my new surroundings, I am standing sideways(?!) on high glass buildings towering over my usual world by at least 10 stories. Sensing a presence to my right I turn around but when I all I see is a sidewards world. Catapulted back into my body, I find myself gripping a sword towering over me, twice the size of my body, the monster disappearing.

This is the sight upon which Shuhei arrives to, me shivering on the ground the sword discarded, laying haphazardly in front of my small frame. "Ichigo, Ichigo are you ok?" Words that mean nothing to me as darkness slowly encompasses my vision, my thoughts shattering I finally give into the massive weight crushing me into a blissful nothingness that I knew would be over to soon.

...

_**SHUHEI POV'**_

_Whilst Ichigo wandered throughout the district I decide to grab some food to fill my growling stomach. In my search I feel Ichigo getting further and further away from me I almost give up but turning I finally see a shack, selling a variety of food and enter, I scour the menu I decide to order a bowl of white hot ramen. Sitting down at the small bench I stare outside loosing track of time, I snap out of my musings as the steaming bowl is placed under my nose. "Arigato" I start, but the man interrupts_

_"No, I must be thanking you, I haven't had much business lately, what with all of the sightings!" he says_

_"Sightings?" I question_

_"You know, the monsters, the ones in the woods."_

_"Oh, " I say, "Ok." I nod and start eating the noodles greedily_

_"WAIT, WHAT?" I gasp as my stomach is filled and my brain starts functioning again I leave some yen and run of in Ichigo's direction, swearing, I yell out "Ichigo, Ichigo are you ok?" Coming upon the sight of a small figure shivering in a ball on the ground, a large sword, about the size of my body is laying beside the boy, I feel sense the disappearing spiritual pressure of a hollow_

**AN**

**Another cliffy, hello luvies I hope u like this new chappy, thx to my 1 follower, and to the random story I just read that gave me inspiration,** I** hope the chappy is good, inno** **also, Arigato = Thank you** **Yen= $$$/ japanese currency** **Also Ichigo's inner world isn't as tall because he is Aprox. 9, so he is younger than the anime timeline Ichigo and has a less developed mind** **P.S Shiro says** **"Review or you'll end up like that hollow!"** **(me) - Ttyl, luvies.**


	3. WHERE AM I?

**Ok, so Hi luvies' I'm sorry 4 the wait. I've been really busy with school but now I'm on holidays(!YAY!) and have a whole ****_2 Weeks _****to write and what not, and if you haven't, I would advise that you re-read the previous chapters as I edited some spelling and punctuation if you don't want to you don't have to but it might make the story sound better, also I"m sorry but I haven't had any inspiration for this writing, well on to chapter 3, I hope u like!**

**. . .**

_Previously:_

_I am no longer in control, I can only stare around me at my new surroundings, I am standing sideways(?!) on high glass buildings towering over my usual world by at least 10 stories. Sensing a presence to my right I turn around but when I all I see is a sidewards world. Catapulted back into my body, I find myself gripping a sword towering over me, twice the size of my body, the monster disappearing._

_This is the sight upon which Shuhei arrives to, me shivering on the ground the sword discarded, laying haphazardly in front of my small frame. _

_"Ichigo, Ichigo are you ok?" Words that mean nothing to me as darkness slowly encompasses my vision, my thoughts shattering I finally give into the massive weight crushing me into a blissful nothingness that I knew would be over to soon._

**_. . ._**

I don't know what woke me out of the blissful silence, it could've been the piercing smell of disinfectant or the clamour of muffled noises but now I am awake blinking at the blinding white light thinking

'how, where, why' but mostly 'What the hell?'

I hear the door open and look around to see a women wearing a black outfit like Shuhei's but with a white jacket (ichigo doesn't know what a captain's haori is yet) with her long, black hair braded weirdly (she has her hair braided from under her chin to her belly button).

"Oh, hello it looks like you are awake" the woman says

'W-who are you?" I stutter

"oh, sorry you may be confused I'm Captain. Unohana Retsu and you are in the fourth division healing rooms."

"ok, Unohana-San, but why am I here?"

"lieutenant Hisagi brought you here, you had a few minor cuts and where nocked out but nothing major."

'Nothing major!' I think 'just who is this crazy lady?'

"Oh, here comes lieutenant Hisagi now."

Just seconds later there was a nock on the door signalling Shuhei's arrival.

"Why did you bring me here!" I hiss furiously at him

"Ichigo, you were out cold, what else was I supposed to do? let another hollow eat you?" came the calm reply

" You could've just taken me to an inn!" I shout

"Now you shouldn't fight in the fourth squad barracks." Unohanna said in a sickly sweet voice, one that sent chills up my spine

" Yes, sorry Unonanna-San" we Corus

"Alright, I have duties to attend to, I will be back with your discharge papers soon Ichigo, and you to be good."

"yes, Unohanna-San, arigato" I say as she closes the door behind her

I sigh in relief and slumb down slightly

"Wow kid, most people would've been on their knees from her display." Shuhei says

"Display?" I question

"you know, of spiritual power."

"Spiritual power?" I answer

"Ok, time for a little lesson. Spiritual power is basically how strong you are not just physically, though that is a big factor of it, Unohanna-San is a captain so she has a lot of spiritual energy, I am a vice-captain so I have a fair amount of spiritual energy but most seated officers would've been affected by her release of spiritual power or 'pressure.' But you, just a Rukongai kid managed to stand up against her spiritual pressure, that means your spiritual power, uncontrolled is at least at the level of a 6th seat, impressive!'

I nod my head even though I am confused with some of the terms he used, Sixth seat? I am thrown out of my pondering when my stomach lets out a loud growl.

Shuhei just laughs and says "I'll be right back with some food in a minute."

**. . .**

_**SHUHEI POV'**_

Not paying attention I mindlessly wander around the fourth squad barracks, looking for food for Ichigo, succeeding in my quest I head back to his room only to find the window hanging open and no Ichigo to be found.

**AN**

**Hope u like Luvies' I don't know if it was any good, so plz comment! **

**Also:**

**- In this fic/Japan they put first names last and last names first**

**- The suffixes san, chan etc. are just common courtesy, San means that they have more 'power' than you and chan/kun mean that they have the same level of 'power'/are your friends, if you use no suffix it means you are close to the person of you are being purposely disrespectful **

**Ps. Shiro says "Review or it won't be pretty."**

**plz review and again sorry 4 the updates or lack of thereof, plz tell me if this chappy sounds horrible or not because i am unsure.**

**- ttyl luvies, MistressS**


	4. THIS PLACE IS CRAZY!

**Ok, so finally SST Ch. 3!**

**Also:**

"Normal speaking"

**"Sword speaking"**

'Thoughts'

**'Sword thoughts'**

**. . .  
****_Previously:_**

**_(SHUHEI POV')_**

_Not paying attention I mindlessly wander around the fourth squad barracks, looking for food for Ichigo, succeeding in my quest I head back to his room only to find the window hanging open and no Ichigo to be found._

**. . .**

(**Ichigo Pov')**

*panting* "God, that was tiring!"

I had just successfully got away from that psycho with the glasses, his 'friendly' smile freaked me out and he had a dark aura around him that others seemed not to notice. Then a great squeal of joy came from my right.

"Ahhh, he is just so KAWAII!" a female soul reaper exclaimed grabbing me and hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe

"Can't breathe!" I gasp out

"Sorry." The girl said putting me down "You're just so cute!"

"I'M NOT CUTE!" I yell

"So, who are you kid?" a voice from my left called

"My names not kid, its Ichigo." I reply still annoyed

"So we got ourselves a little strawberry eh?"

"Who's talking now Pineapple Head?" I relent

"You little!" he screeches charging at me

Dodging I cheekily yell "Later!" and laugh at the muffled curse

**. . .**

As I hear the pounding footsteps of the growing crowd behind me I jump over one of the enormously high walls, common in this place and bump into what seems to be another solid wall. I look up as I hear a growl of annoyance from the so called 'wall' and jump back landing with a splash. The man, towering above me looks on in annoyance as I clumsily climb back out of the Koi pond.

In a very snobbish manner he starts to say "Who are Y.." but before he can finish I race around him, water flying everywhere as I fling myself through some bushes, gasping as I fall hard, landing in a patch of wild roses, people to right shout as I clumsily climb out of the roses, wincing as a thorn digs into my foot as again I'm running throughout this crazy place.

**. . .**

I look behind me cautiously

'This place is weird and crazy and, and!' I think, panting out in quick breaths.

**'And that guy is just freaky' **A strange voice says

'Yeah! Is he a bear or something?'

**'It's possible but he also seemed to be wearing that white jacket that Uno-what's her name, was wearing'**

'Unohanna'

**'Yeah, her. Anyway we need to get out of here!'**

'Wait! We! Who is we? Who are you?' I think furiously, looking around warily

'Hello' I think, but the strange presence in my mind was gone

"I must be going crazy!" I say aloud

"Oh, well if you believe so I can take you up to my lab and have a look at you!" Says a crazy, malicious sounding voice

Not even bothering to turn around and look I just run, sliding through small gaps I think back on the crazy day I had:

'First that crazy psychopath, then the pineapple head, the snob and the bear. Followed by that weird flowery guy and that midget like boy, the little girl with pink hair and now this freak?!'

'My life is so weird.'

**'I know' **

"And that voice again, I give up. . .'

**. . .**

I finally got away from that creepy scientist and am now severely lost, opening an old, traditional Japanese sliding door, I gasp in wonder as I see piles upon piles of candy, delicious candy.

"And what do we have here?" A kind voice questions

I turn around slowly, only to gasp as I see. . .

**. . .**

**AN**

**Me and my evil cliffy's**

**I hope u liked it XD, it's taking me a (long) while (wow I just noticed, nearly 3 months I thing, wow) 2 write a short chapter cauz I have writers block (sigh) so yeah **

**Sorry about that, my excuse is school paired with writers block so. . .**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed! I now have reviews! (YAY!)**

**Now for the definitions:**

**Kawaii = Cute**

**Review or Rukia will come and hug the living daylights out of you!**

**-Bye luvies, keep reading, MistressS**


End file.
